The Perfect Couple
by Ricchandesu
Summary: "Asal kau mencintai ku seperti aku mencintaimu, kita akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Eh tidak, maksudku pasangan yang sempurna.." / "A-a-a-aku.." / "M-m-me-mencintai-m-mu.." / Another fic OS from me, and always summary sucks! XP RnR pleaseee :3


**By : Blossomswinter**

**Disclaimer : Not mine :D **

**Warning : OOC SANGAT, alur kecepetan, dan pokoknya cuma curahan otak author doang #hoek**

**Genre : Romance and ... I don't know== Maybe Humor or Drama? Still don't know \(^A^)/ Up to you lah ~**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Halo minna~~ Saya kembali dengan fic OS yang baru.. Berhubung saya adalah newbie, jadi saya gak tau deh ini fic pantes dibaca atau enggak==" **

**Well langsung aja ya? Cekidott ~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aneh sekali ya?"

"Iya.. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?"

"Masa sih ada pasangan seperti mereka?"

"Bukan pasangan yang serasi!"

Bisikan demi bisikan terdengar berdesir di telinga seorang gadis berambut merah muda, yang kita kenal sebagai Haruno Sakura. Ia berjalan dengan langkah berat sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menahan malu serta amarah yang meluap di hatinya.

"Hm, kau kenapa?" Seorang pria disampingnya bertanya sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Sakura akhirnya berhasil mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap tepat kearah bola mata sang kekasih. Mata onyx yang gelap, namun menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Ucapnya pelan. Ia merangkul lengan sang kekasih yang bisa kita panggil Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka pun kembali berjalan beriringan. Melewati beratus-ratus orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apakah mereka berpacaran?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Lelakinya tampan, tapi perempuannya tidak cantik tuh!"

"Sangat tidak cocok!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi. Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya dan terdiam. Sasuke tau apa penyebab dari semua ini. Pendengaran Sasuke juga cukup tajam untuk mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan yang menurutnya berasal dari mulut setan.

Ia mengelus pucuk kepala sang kekasih sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke sangat tau akan perasaan Sakura saat ini. Ia gadis yang rapuh, namun terlihat tegar. Kini, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sakura. Berusaha meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Sasuke lah yang telah memilih Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, dan hanya satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit menunduk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sayu, dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Cih! Senyuman palsu!" Sasuke bergumam dalam hati. Sungguh, betapa bencinya ia ketika melihat gadisnya tersenyum palsu. Tersenyum penuh kesedihan. Apalagi karena hal seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita ke café saja.. Udaranya bertambah dingin.." Sasuke mengamit tangan Sakura, dan menuntunya ke sebuah café yang lumayan besar. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang khusus untuk berdua.

"Aku pesan minuman dulu.." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pergi ketempat pemesanan. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan ia tau semua mata tertuju padanya. Yah tidak semua. Karena semua mata yang mengisyaratkan kekaguman -terutama wanita- tertuju pada Sasuke. Sedangkan mata kecemburuan dari semua wanita dan ketidaksetujuan setia tertuju pada Sakura.

Kembali, ia menunduk, tak berani menatap ke arah orang-orang itu. Tentu saja ada perasaan nyeri di hatinya. Ia ingin sekali menangis di saat itu juga. Meski hanya menangis dalam diam. Tapi Sakura tau konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi setelahnya. Sasuke pasti akan langsung marah padanya karena menangis dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Sepele? Hanya untuk Sasuke lah hal seperti ini bisa dianggap sepele.

"Hey.."

Sakura segera mendongak kaget dan mendapati kekasihnya yang sudah kembali sambil membawa nampan dengan dua gelas berisi kopi. Sasuke duduk di hadapannya dan mendekatkan kopi yang dipesan untuk Sakura.

"Arigatou.." Ucap Sakura pelan. Ia takut kalau-kalau Sasuke berhasil menemukan kesedihannya lewat ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat minum, kalau kau kedinginan nanti bisa sakit.." Sasuke mencobloskan sedotan ke dalam kopi milik Sakura dan menyodorkannya tepat ke mulutnya.

Tanpa perintah, Sakura segera mengamit kopi tersebut dan menyedotnya pelahan-lahan. Ia menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memandang ke luar café.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun.." Sakura berbicara dengan nada pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya. Ia kembali meminum kopinya yang tinggal setengah gelas.

"Untuk?"

"Membuatmu risih dengan bisikan bisikan tadi.." Kini Sakura menatap lekat kekasihnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan terlihat sudah sebuah genangan air mata di ujung mata emeraldnya yang -menurut Sasuke- indah.

"Hah, Sakura.." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Mereka sudah menjalin cinta selama dua tahun, dan Sakura masih saja terbebani dengan masalah ini.

Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, dan berhenti pada satu titik. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke memandangi 'hal' tersebut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Coba kau lihat disana.." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan. Dan mata Sakura berhenti tepat pada sebuah pohon rindang. Di bawahanya terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda dengan mesranya.

"Menurutmu pasangan itu bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di atas meja bundar yang sedang mereka tempati.

"Tidak cocok.." Balas Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, menatap Sakura seperti meminta alasan akan pernyataannya tadi.

"Yah, kau lihat sendiri kan Sasuke-kun? Wanita nya gemuk, dan sepertinya ia tak punya kemampuan dalam merias wajah.. Sedangkan prianya," Sakura mulai menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, menandakan bahwa ia sedang mencerna kata-kata yang pas.

"Prianya?" Lanjut Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Sempurna.. Ia tampan, badannya tinggi, matanya pun sangat indah, rambutnya juga cocok dengan wajahnya, sepertinya dia seorang yang atletik.. Iya, dia sempurna.."

.

_JLEB!_

.

Ehem- _Serasa ditiban tomat raksasa eh, Sasuke-kun?_

Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tanganya dengan kencang. Ia tak bisa percaya akan perkataan Sakura barusan. Ia tak mengira bisa-bisanya Sakura mengatakan pria lain sempurna, padahal Sasuke sedang tepat berada di depannya. Cemburu kah? Kasihan..

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan polos itu serasa menancap di dada sang bungsu Uchiha. Bahkan ia tak sadar, kalau kekasihnya sedang menahan amarah kecembururan. Sungguh kasihan…

"Lalu?" Ucap Sasuke berusaha tenang. Ingat, **_berusaha_**.

"Tapi, mereka tampak saling mencintai. Jadi kupikir, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi.. Eh tidak, tapi pasangan yang sempurna.."

Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah senyuman tulus mengembang di wajah tampan Sasuke. ia tampak sangat puas dengan jawaban Sakura barusan.

"Nah seperti itulah kita.." Ucap Sasuke seraya memegang tangan Sakura.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau setuju bahwa aku ini jelek?" Sakura kini menunduk -lagi-. Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Eh! Ma-maksudku bukan begitu Saku…"

"Jadi apa?" Geram Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Maksudku, jangan pedulikan ucapan orang-orang tentang kita. Asal kau mencintai ku seperti aku mencintaimu, kita akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Eh tidak, maksudku pasangan yang sempurna.." Ucapan itu serasa telah menyetrum Sakura. Ia terpaku sambil menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Bahkan angin pun ia biarkan mengobarkan helaian rambutnya, membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Sasuke mengelus tangan Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Membuat si empunya tangan hanya bisa merona merah.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau ucapkan kalimat tadi..?" Pinta Sakura ragu. Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya, pertanda tak mengerti.

"Kalimat yang mana?"

"Yang barusan kau ucapkan.. 'Asal kau mencintai ku seperti aku..'" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak ingin ia mengucapkannya untuk diri sendiri. Ia ingin Sasuke yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang jarang sekali di ucapkan.

"A-ah..!" Wajah tampan milik Uchiha kini mulai memerah sepenuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Seluruh badannya kini terasa panas sekali.

Ehem- _Perlu diingatkan kah bahwa sekarang sedang musim dingin Sasuke-kun?_

"Ayo ucapkan.." Sakura kini mulai memohon dengan tatapan sepolos mungkin. Dia tidak menggunakan jurus puppy eyes seperti kebanyakan wanita yang lain. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sakura terlalu polos untuk itu.

"A-a-a-aku.."

"M-m-me-mencintai-m-mu.." Sasuke mengucapkan dua kata tersebut dengan sangat gugup. Ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya, berusaha stay cool di depan umum. Sungguh, Kami-sama telah membuat kegengsiannya turun hanya karena seorang Haruno Sakura. Senyuman bak bidadari pun mulai merekah di wajah Sakura. Membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik. Setidaknya untuk Sasuke, Sakura adalah bidadari tercantik yang jatuh dari surga.

"A-arigatou.." Sakura kini juga ikut dalam permainan 'muka-memerah'. Sasuke mencoba untuk tertawa supaya suasananya tak terlalu tegang.

Dan sekarang, di sebuah café, dengan tatapan tajam dari semua orang, kedua manusia yang sedang menjalin cinta tertawa dengan semburat- err ralat! Dengan warna merah di wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

**The End (?)**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Fic apaan ini? Kok rasanya aneh amat ya? Udah gitu endingnya gak enak pula. Ish! #jedotinpala**

**Eniwey~**

**Yah apapun pendapat para senpai sekalian, saya akan terima dengan lapang dada #eaaa..**

**Last words ~ **

**Review please? :D**

***saya gak berani menjanjikan ciuman atau rangkulan dari Sasu-chan kali ini ._.**

***Semoga mimpiin Sasu-chan yaa ~ #dibuangkegot**


End file.
